I will Protect You
by Unrequited Love 143
Summary: Mikan wants to help Natsume and Aoi get back together and escape the academy. How does she do it? Through fighting of course.
1. Introduction

I Will Protect You

Chapter 1 – Introduction  
By: Unrequited Love 143  
XxXxX

She sighed to herself before singing her annually song. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday tooooo meeeee!"

"Phwoo" she blew out her candles on the mini cake as her thoughts wandered to her brother.

_Onee-san, have you forgotten about me? I'm 12 now and it's been 5 years since I've last seen you… I miss you. You promised to return to me again. Where are you?_ She thought

"Thank you for the cake…" as one silent tear escaped her eye.

"No problem Aoi" and caught her tear from running down her cheek.

XxXxX

**Mikan's P.O.V**  
"Ahhh! What a beautiful day! Right Natsume?" I exclaimed.

"Hn" he responded. I chuckled softly at his short reply and smiled warmly at him.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name's Mikan Sakura and I'm 15 years old. I'm a bubbly, hyper, optimistic girl. Who's Natsume you ask? He's this arrogant, perverted, smart headed boy who loves to torture me in class. He has the fire Alice and always tries to burn my hair! He's a man of many words, pshh yeah right. Anyway, even though Natsume has a bunch of bad qualities, he never hesitates to help someone – inconspicuously mind you – and he always protects me… I think. Well that's what Hotaru always says. He's the boy I fell in l-lo-lo-lov... Nevermind!

"Ne, Natsume?" I asked

"What Polka?" he said in his usual stern voice.

I started frowning at him with a worried expression.  
"What's wrong? You seem so out of it today… you haven't burned anything or anyone yet. And you haven't teased me or mocked me about anything today! You sick?" I put one hand on his head and the other on my own to compare the temperature.

He smacked her hand away and while smirking said "Oh, so you like it when I torture you. Masochist." my face turned bright red at his remark.

"What? Nooooo! C-course n-not!" I stuttered.

He leaned in closer to me asking "You sure Polka?" in a husky voice.

I pushed him away roughly as I stuck my tounge out at him. "Bleeech!"

"Natsume you pervert! I'm going to class without you!" and ran inside forgetting to interrogate him.

Natsume stayed outside thinking to himself a little longer. "Aoi… where are you now? Don't worry, I will find you. I promise and happy birthday" he looked up at the grey clouds while walking back to his tree.

I ran into the classroom and stopped briefly at the doorway looking around the room for the one person I was looking for. When I spotted her I ran at full speed towards her while yelling her name.

"Hotaruuuuu!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA the gun sounds went.

"Owww" I clutched my head amazed only one shot hit me today.

"Wow Mikan! You're getting better at dodging! Only 1 out of 3 today! Imai you're losing you're tou-" Ruka stopped talking as Hotaru gave him a cold, hard, glare and shot daggers out of her eyes.

"Ne-Nevermind! Was just a fluke! Just a fluke!" he panicked taking a few steps back trying to create some distance between them.

Hotaru is the reason I'm here at this academy. And we love each other a lot! Even if she won't admit it aloud. We've been best friends for a really long time.

I hugged my best friend as she tried to release herself from my grasp.

"Morning Hotaru! Oh, yeah it was just a fluke."

"You don't have to yell idiot! I'm right beside you, you know and yes, you do seem to be doing better I may say."

Ruka is Natsume's best friend as well as mine, I guess. He hasn't called me Mikan until he realized that he loves me like a sister rather than a best friend. Also when he realized he loves my best friend Hotaru.

"Morning, Mikan!" Nonoko and Anna said in unison.

Nonoko and Anna are like twins! Where one is the other one is there and vice versa. Nonoko has beautiful blue hair while Anna has pretty pink hair.

"Hey Anna? Can you help me make cookies later?"

"Oh sure Mikan! But why?"

"Ummm, well I was just thinking of making some for 'him' since he seems a bit down today and…"

All my group of friends just smirked at me saying "him" as they stressed the 'i' in him.

"What?" I said turning red.

"Awwww, how cute! Sure Mikan, and Nonoko come too!"

"Sure!" she agreed.

"Hey Yuu?" I asked

"Yeah, Mikan?" he said while pushing up his glasses.

"Can you help me a bit with this math? I don't get how to find the midpoint of a line."

"Sure! First you…" he continued explaining this witchcraft to me as I tried really hard to understand it.

Yuu Tobita was one of my first friends in the Academy. I care about him as if he was my own brother. He's the class representative and really smart! I've been trying to hook him up with Anna since they seem to like each other.

"I get it now! Thanks Yuu!" Then I gestured for him to come closer.

"Hmm?"

"How's Anna?" I whispered.

He started blushing beet red. "Ummm… well…"

I chuckled "Don't worry, I'm just teasing."

"Mikan." He whined.

"Mikan!" I heard someone yell out my name. I looked at the direction of the voice which led to a green haired girl named Sumire.

"Morning Permy! What's up?" Turning around to her.

"Will that really be my name for the rest of your life?" she sighed. "Anyway, have you seen Koko?" she asked angrily.

Everyone shook their heads in unison and saying "Nope."

"Arggghh" she let out a frustrated cry.

"Why? What's wrong Permy?" I asked

"He stole my most favourite charm bracelet! I don't know why!" she continued raising her voice.

"Ohh… well OK! Good luck, You'll find him!"

Sumire is another one of my friends. In the beginning we weren't really on good terms but some things happened and we became friends. And Koko is my mind reading buddy who likes Sumire. They seem cute together.

_Xylophone chimes_

"Mikan your phone." Hotaru said.

"Got it!"

Text Received: 11:30am  
To: Mikan  
From: Natsume  
Slave! Get me a lunch because I don't feel like getting up from my spot. And you better bring it when the bell rings!

Text Sent: 11:31am  
To: Natsume  
From: Mikan  
Why should I?

_Xylophone chimes_

Text Received: Dec 20 11:31  
To: Mikan  
From: Natsume  
Because I said so. And I still have a hold over you from the dodgeball and RPG.

Text Received: 11:31  
To: Natsume  
From: Mikan

How long are you going to hold that against me? It's been years!

_Xylophone Chimes_

Text Received: Dec 20 11:31  
To: Mikan  
From: Natsume  
Too bad. I'm expecting my lunch on time.

I texted Natsume a few more times but he didn't answer any of them back.

"Anna? Can we go now and start? It's a free period anyway" _And now I have to get that evil person a lunch too. He better be happy bout this. _I thought.

"Sure! Nonoko let's go!" Anna yelled

"Later guys!" we said in unison.

My life is great huh? I have great friends and a sense of family with them and one evil boy that's mean to me but no other dangers will come my way…

Or so I thought…  
XxXxX

R&R please :) shmanks

-unrequitedlove143


	2. Revealment

I will protect you

Chapter 2 - Revealing the truth  
By: Unrequited Love 143  
XxXxX

**Mikan's P.O.V.**  
"Thanks Anna! Nonoko! See you guys later?"

"Later!" They said in unison.

I glanced at my phone and realized it was a bit after lunch started.

I ran towards the sakura tree with the lunch and fresh batch of cookies in hand when I saw him waiting impatiently.

"Natsume!" I said with a big smile.

"Polka, where were you?" he said grumpily.

"Sorry! I was getting your lunch and stuff" And sat beside him under our sakura tree - not that he would ever admit that this was our tree- I mean, we meet up here a lot and he still states it's his tree.

He looked at me disapprovingly as I gave him a weird look back.

"Hn." He made a flame of fire hover just above the snow warming our little area and melting the snow a bit.

"Natsume? What are you doing?" I said tilting my head.

"I'm cold so I'm using my Alice, you have a problem with that?" he said glaring at me.

And I though for a second that he was warming me up but of course it's for him. Wait! Natsume's wasting his alice!

"Idiot! Don't use your alice! You're wasting your life! Doesn't it hurt? It does I bet. Don't!" I yelled panicking.

"Whatever." He said dismissing my thoughts.

"Not whatever! We'll go inside if you're cold okay? Please don't use your alice!" I pleaded.

Natsume just stared at me probably seeing tears at the edge of my eyes asking to come out.

"Fine. We'll sit by the entrance since you won't shut up."

He got up bringing his lunch and cookies to another quiet but warmer area and sat down again. I followed him and sat down as well. Neither of us made a sound except for his soft chewing and my quiet breathing, in and out in a slow rhythm. After he finished his lunch he took out my bag of cookies and started to eat them.

"Natsume are you sure you'er ok? You know you can tell me if anything's wrong, right?" I said trying to reassure him.

"Hn." he continued eating the cookies ignoring me as he was finishing the last few cookies. "They're decent." he uttered quietly.  
"Pardon?" I said.

"I said these cookies suck." he said but continued eating the cookies. I smiled happily that he still ate it even if they tasted bad. He glared at me and i stopped smiling, for a few seconds.

"Sooooooo..." I said trying to make him talk.

He stayed silent not uttering a word. I kept trying to make him talk but all he did was grunt and call me names.

"Will you just leave me a alone? I'm fine." He said rudely.

"No you're not Natsume. Why are you lying?" I said softly

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you something? He said annoyed.

"Yes! I said beaming. _If this is the only way he'll tell me then so be it. _I thought.

"Today is Aoi's birthday and I haven't been able to find her. Happy?" He said grunting. Yet his eyes looked so sad despite his mean face. I had to help him some how, for now all I can do was hug him and reassure him everything's going to be ok.

"So that's why you seem so out of it today…" I hugged him tight. "Don't worry! Knowing you you'll find a way to get to her, since you such a great brother"

"Whatever. I told you so now leave." he said while pushing me away.

I started to doze off a bit since I stayed up reading manga and the cold air contrasted nicely with the warmth radiating from Natsume, made me sleepy. I ended up falling on Natsume and sleeping on him… I think. Maybe not, if I did fall asleep on him he probably would have pushed me off. Although, I imagined him sighing and without complaint he pulling me closer to himself as he wraps his arms around me stopping my shivers all together. Except, his warm hug brought on another kind of shivers. But I'm silly to imagine something like that. I think I've been reading too many shoujo mangas lately.

We sat there who knows how long wrapped in each other's embrace not knowing that someone took our picture and for once it wasn't Hotaru.

XxXxX

**Aoi's P.O.V.**  
"Here Aoi" he handed me a photo. "Your brother is still in the academy, don't worry."

I was relieved that brother didn't leave or anything but who was this girl in the photo? My brother doesn't let girls get close to him let alone hug him.

I looked up at him "Umm, who's the girl?"

"What?" he said in a incredulous voice. "Don't you know? She's the reason your brother never comes!"

"What? Th-That can't be true" I felt the tears coming up.

"Oh but it is dear Aoi! He spends all his time with her! She brainwashed him and tricked him."

"N-No! That would never happen to onee-san!" I yelled.

"Then how else can you explain that your dear brother is hugging a girl _by his own free will_?"

"W-well..."

"I'm sorry but isn't it better to find out from me? You trust me don't you?"

"That's true… what's her name?" I said the last part with rage.

"Her name's Sakura Mikan. Remember that." He whispered menacingly.

"Thanks… you've always been looking out for me, haven't you?" I said quietly "…Persona"

XxXxX

**Mikan's P.O.V.**  
I woke up, warm all over beside Natsume who had his eyes closed probably napping.

"Ne, Natsume, I'll see you later kay? I need to talk to my uncle about something" I said quietly as I got up.

He grunted in response so I assumed he's awake and that he'll be fine but I was still a bit worried.

"Natsume, maybe you should go inside."

"Gawd Mikan haven't you bothered me enough today? Just leave already." he then put the manga over his face and resumed ignoring me and sleeping.

I started blushing when Natsume called me Mikan and this was a random moment too. I walked inside with blush on my face but it felt good from a contrast with the cold. I walked towards my uncle's office – by the way he's one of the principals of Alice Academy – so I can ask him to try out my cookies if they really sucked as bad as Natsume made it sound.

"Unc-" I stopped when I heard him and I didn't mean to eavesdrop! I swear! But it was quite an interesting conversation; I think he was talking to the other teachers.

"We have been searching for Aoi Hyuuga because by unknown resources she is an alice and she is also Natsume's sister. Knowing that there is an alice out there unprotected scares me." Uncle stated.

Aoi? Natsume's sister! I thought as I pressed my ear against the door harder.

"We don't want her to be in the clutches of someone evil or even shipped off to do some slavery." Narumi interjected.

"So the reason for bringing up this topic again is because we have found the wgeneral whereabouts of Aoi. She seems to have been with Persona this whole time right under our noses this whole time and we never suspected Persona to have her."

Whispers erupted the room as my uncle tried to silence them.

"We have decided not to tell students, cause they might do something rash. Also, Persona has taken Aoi as a temporary guardian and he is still a teacher in this school so there are some legal issues."

I couldn't bear listening any longer. I just barged in there like I owned the place. Well I do technically.

"Where is she?" I yelled.

"Mikan?... what are you doing here?" my uncle said angrily.

"Where is Aoi?" I asked again.

No one said anything trying to avoid my gaze.

"I think she should know though." Narumi sensei said.

"I cant hide anything from you can I Mikan?" my uncle sighed

"Natsume needs to know! He's been looking for her, for the longest time! Please… at least let him know she's alive" I said the last part softly.

I tapped my foot impatiently when everyone remained quiet until Persona came through the door.

"Hello staff and what's this? A stray kitten I see. I also couldn't help but _overhear_ a few things."

"Persona…" my uncle said with venom in his voice. I knew my uncle couldn't do much as he stated earlier because of legal issues.

"I see you've found the other flame caster. She's actually quite powerful you know"

I highly dislike him for torturing both Natsume and Aoi… wait! What if he's done something bad to her? I thought.

"Don't worry I haven't harmed her at all. That's what your thinking isn't it? She's a great asset to me anyway. And even if you do obtain her what are you going to do, runaway?" Persona said. "I'm still here controlling the dangerous ability class as I please."

"Bring her back to Natsume!" I yelled

"Then what? We need him for missions! And I don't think Aoi would be that bad on missions either" he glinted evilly.

"Persona! Where's the girl?" my uncle yelled.

"Well…" Persona said tauntingly.

"What if I go on missions instead?" I interrupted.

"Mikan! What are you saying?" both my uncle and Narumi demanded.

"Keep talking" Persona prodded.

"Let Natsume and Aoi free and I'll go on missions instead." I said

"Hmmm" Persona pondered.

"But Mik-" uncle started.

"No uncle! I'm always the one being protected… now it's my turn to protect someone else. I lo-lo-love" I gulped. I've never said aloud I love Natsume. "Natsume anyway, please let me do this" I pleaded while stuttering.

"What? You love a boy? Mikan! Since when? We have to have the relationship talk! Where a girl-" he started seriously.

"Not now uncle." I said as I mentally face palmed myself. I turned to Persona.

"I have the nullification and SEC Alice. With the SEC Alice I technically have every Alice at my disposal and with the nullification I can defend myself against any Alice. What do you say?"

"Wonderful!" Persona beamed.

"I cant stop you now Mikan can I? Just like your mother. When you want to protect something you will protect it with all your heart." he said.

"Don't worry dear principal. We'll team her up" Persona said "most of the time" he said barely audiable.

I heard the last part but it seems like no one else did over the whispers of the teachers circling the room.

My uncle sighed once more "From here on Mikan is in the Dangerous Ability Class doing missions and Natsume and Aoi will be free" uncle said.

XxXxX

Next chapter: RukaXHotaru =) yaaay

-Unrequitedlove143


	3. Matchmaker

TO BE EDITED. WILL BE EDITED AND POSTED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND INCONVENIENCE .


	4. The Fight

TO BE EDITED. WILL BE EDITED AND POSTED WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND INCONVENIENCE .


End file.
